Media content may refer to audio, video, image, and/or textual content. Media content may be manipulated and/or edited (e.g., using editing software) to create new media content. For example, media content may be manipulated and/or edited by cutting segments, by re-sequencing clips, by adding transitions and other special effects, or the like.